The Spartanburg Community Clinical Oncology Program (SCCOP), a consortium of three hospitals in Spartanburg County, SC with a population of about 236,000 persons with a cancer catchment area of 350,000 in upstate South Carolina and adjacent North Carolina will: 1) support the expansion of clinical research in our community; 2) stimulate quality care in our community through participation in protocol studies; 3) foster the growth and development of a scientifically viable community cancer network able to work closely with NCI-supported clinical cooperative groups and cancer centers; 4) support development of and community participation in interventional cancer control research including prevention, early detection, patient management, rehabilitation and continuing care; 5) involve primary care providers and other specialists in cancer control studies; and 6) increase the involvement of minority and underserved populations in clinical research. The combination of community physician expertise with NCI-approved treatment and cancer control clinical trials provides the opportunity for optimal transfer of the latest research findings to the community level. Award of this Cooperative Agreement will enable SCCOP to affiliate with the Southwest Oncology Group (National multi-specialty group), the Cancer Center of Wake Forest University (cancer center), the National Surgical Adjuvant Breast and Bowel Project (specialty base), and the University of Texas System M.D. Anderson Cancer Center (cancer center) as research bases. SCCOP will accrue a minimum of 50 credits per year to treatment clinical trials and a minimum of 50 credits per year to cancer control studies approved by the NCI and provided by the above research bases. Award of this Cooperative Agreement will provide support for a Program Coordinator, Data Coordinator, Cancer Control Coordinator, and a Secretary/Data Manager to provide the necessary data management, investigational drug management, quality control, and reporting requirements assistance to the six oncologist investigators in the successful achievement of the above goals.